Mil'da-Lao'de
by MermaidStarfire
Summary: A Tamaranean twist on an Earthling holiday celebrating love. Rated T for extreme safety. (Only mild suggestive humor.)


_**Mil'da-Lao'de**_

By: MermaidStarfire

* _ **DISCLAIMER: I, no matter how much I wish to, do not own the Teen Titans or its affiliates. The following story came from my own brain and its lunacy.**_ _ **Please do not sue me; I have like $0.25, IF that.**_ _ *****_

 **This is my first fanfiction! Woop Woop! Please feel free to read/review/favorite! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF STORY! Many things will make a lot more sense if you do. Well, without further ado, please enjoy!**

Fabric tore and material was strewn about the room. He knew he should have thought of this before, but no, he just _had_ to keep putting it off, _had_ to go over those reports for the umpteenth time that week just to be sure there were no errors anywhere. Well, thanks to his diligent work ethic, the reports were as perfect as could be and he was more than ecstatic about it. But now, here he was, getting flustered and anxious because he, Robin, the renowned "Boy Wonder", had forgotten one of, if not _the_ most important things he had to prepare for... the cursed "Day Of Bountiful Love".

Before he and Starfire had begun dating - back when each wanted to tear their own hair out and scream because they could not verbally express their feelings for the other - Starfire had told him of the holidays and traditions that everyone took part in on her home planet. One in particular had really stuck itself like super glue to his memory: _Mil'da-Lao'de_.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"So, what is Tamaran like? Do Tamaraneans usually celebrate any special occasions?" Robin asked his best friend as they sat atop the roof of Titans Tower enjoying the last of the warm rays emanating from the sinking sun.

Turning her attention away from the vivid colors that lit up the sky and the beauty they provided to an otherwise unaltered shade of blue, Starfire faced him and gave him a bland look.

"What? It's a valid question!" Robin defended.

Starfire giggled. "I suppose. I just find it amusing that all humans, well, all the ones I have spoken with, ask the same question. Truly, humans must be more open to the possibilities of other life forms having cultures of their own. We are more of our own races with our own unique ways of life and not so much like your typical stereotyped alien - large, green, bald, and scary."

Starfire then leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "Do not tell the Mister Manhunter of the last part of my previous statement."

Robin chuckled and said, "I promise."

Starfire grinned and continued. "To answer your question, yes. My people do celebrate many special occasions."

Smiling, Robin stated, "Please, do share."

"Certainly!" Chirped Starfire and Robin smiled at her signature enthusiasm. "There are many occasions on which we celebrate. Be it someone's day of birth, or a holiday, Tamaraneans find many reasons to get together with friends and family, much as I understand Earthlings do." She looked to Robin for confirmation, and after receiving his nod of assent, began once more.

"I will not bore you with the many holidays and reasons for them, as there are over several hundred of them." One look at Robin's stunned face and Starfire burst into a round of titters. "I had informed you previously that we are a celebratory people!" Starfire said once her laughter had subsided.

"Well, yeah! I just didn't think the amount of celebrations would be in the _hundreds_!" Robin cried.

Starfire simply shrugged. "Tamaranean days are shorter than Earth days; consequently, Tamaran has about two-hundred and twenty-seven more days than Earth. We must find ways to occupy that time _somehow_."

"I guess," said Robin, still a tad dumbstruck.

"Anyhow, as I said, I shall not bore you with the many details of the superfluous amount of festivities upheld on Tamaran. However, I _shall_ tell you of my favorites!" Starfire declared excitedly.

"Hmm, where to begin? Ah! There is the celebration of _Gelo'ziter_ , one of my favorites! This day honors one's day of birth as celebrated by friends and family - very similar to Earth 'Birthdays' and 'Birthday Parties' - only, on Tamaran, the one being honored receives a special piece of armor - the _Zityl_ worn here on the upper right arm." As she spoke she pointed to the gray armband residing on her body at the place she had described. "This tradition of giving the _Gelo'ziter Hlnuch_ \- the 'Birthday Person' - a new _Zityl_ each year is only given to a, uh… specific… group of… people on my planet. Wearing it on the upper right arm also holds significance, but such things may be spoken of at another time." Starfire then gave a nervous giggle which Robin was a little concerned about, but before he could comment on it, she quickly changed the subject at hand.

"Now, _Blorthog_ is also one of my favorites, as you and the others have just recently discovered. However, I am positive that you can recall most details of that holiday." She looked to Robin once more for confirmation and after once again receiving a short nod indicating that she was correct, she proceeded. "Glorious! I thank you for committing that to your memory."

"Of course, Star! I can remember just about anything!" Robin proclaimed with an air of pride. Then, with considerably less gusto, he added in almost a whisper, "Especially the things you say."

"What was that?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing, nothing!" Robin hurried to cover up his potential embarrassment.

"Well then. Shall I continue?"

"Yes! Yes! Go right ahead!"

"Very well. Now that I have covered two of my three favorite Tamaranean holidays, I suppose it would be only fair that I tell you my absolute favorite." Although it was hard to tell in the dying sunlight, Robin could have sworn he saw a gentle blush gracing Starfire's beautiful face. "This day is known as _Mil'da-Lao'de_. I suppose the closest translation of this would be 'Day Of Bountiful Love'. It is a day for the commemoration of the love and faithfulness shared between a couple in the courting process."

"Oh! So it's like a kind of Tamaranean Valentine's Day?" Robin asked.

"Precisely! This holiday is celebrated on the Earth day of February fourteenth and shares the same ideology of your Earth Valentine's Day. Couples usually give each other tokens of affection, such as the glorious _Zorkaberries_ and their _choxl_ -similar to chocolate- covered counterparts, and the presenting of an exquisite Tamaranean dish known as the _Rvylian_. This meal, although it does not have specific ingredients and a proper way to make it, _must_ consist of a protein, fruit, drink and has a deeper meaning to it when it is presented on the traditional Tamaranean serving dish called the _Silve'ert_. Side dishes such as the _Vyrtyr_ \- a kind of Tamaranean rice - are also customarily served with the _Rvylian_."

"Although I do believe these practices would be quite enjoyable to partake in, they are not what makes me really love _Mil'da-Lao'de_. It is the whole spirit, the whole aura of love and admiration flowing through the streets and wafting from couples as they just sit and get to enjoy their partner's company uninterrupted for the whole day that makes me appreciate this holiday so much. The fact that everyone on my planet is permitted to leave their occupations for the day makes me appreciate such a marvelous day all the more. In this way, couples have the opportunity to be with their beloved all day and acknowledge their strong feelings for one another. I find the whole celebration absolutely delightful." She concluded her description with a dreamy sigh.

Robin took a moment to recollect Starfire's words. When he had finished with his quick analysis, he came up with the oh so clever, "So, you really like this _Mil'da-Lao'de_ , huh?" He mentally slapped and berated himself for stating the complete obvious.

Nevertheless, Starfire responded in her usual chipper tone, "Oh, indeed! I can only wait and hope for the day when I can actually participate in the festivities of _Mil'da-Lao'de_ and be with the man I love."

With that, the two turned back to the sunset and watched as the sky filled with stars, and just like the twinkling bright dots above, everything just became a little clearer for the two love-struck teenagers.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Robin smiled at the memory. It had been about three years since that incident on the rooftop and about a year and a half since he and Starfire had begun their romantic relationship, and things were going wonderfully. Except now, he was in the kitchen stressing out about it while Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg went out to watch a horror movie at the theater and Starfire sat setting up his present in her room.

Oh the things Starfire could get him to do, i.e. row her in a boat across a river in Japan or, now, make her a full Tamaranean _Rvylian_ dish. He wasn't upset because he felt forced to do this for his girlfriend. Far from it, actually. In fact, he and Star were as much in love as two beings could be. It was just that he had let himself get so caught up in his work that now he didn't have much time to prepare for _Mil'da-Lao'de_ , and he _loathed_ being unprepared. The only reassurance he had was the fact that Cyborg had just gone to the grocery store the day before so he knew the fridge was close to fully stocked.

Of course, he could have just asked Cyborg, or any of the other members of his team -excluding the person who he was doing all of this for- to help him with his last-minute preparations. But for one thing, the others had already left to go see their movie. For another, he couldn't have his teammates thinking their leader was going all mushy on them. Only Star was allowed to see that side of him, and he didn't plan on changing that.

Robin took a deep, calming breath to clear his head. It was about four thirty, which meant that he had about two hours to complete his present that he was making for his love _and_ cook an entire meal that thank God he had researched after his talk with Starfire so long ago.

"All right, Boy Wonder", Robin said in a whisper to himself, "time to put that nickname to good use."

After finishing his present and putting the finishing touches on the _Rvylian_ , he had quickly set up a table for him and Star to enjoy their first Valentine's dinner together. Once that was accomplished, he dashed to his room, changed into his best outfit after taking the world's fastest shower, and was on his way to his beloved's room.

Stopping in front of her door, Robin kneeled down, placed the card he had written for her along with a single lavender rose at her door, knocked once, and made a mad dash for the table he had set up.

Opening her door, Starfire looked out, fully expecting to see her beloved there, being that it was Valentine's Day and she had hardly seen him all day. Puzzled when she did not see him, she was about to go out and look for him when something red caught her eye by her feet.

Looking down, she squealed in delight when she saw the heart-shaped card and the rose. She quickly picked them up, smelled the rose, and flew into her room to read the card.

Upon opening her gifted heart, she found the most adorable note written in Robin's handsome handwriting:

" _To my love,_

 _It is because of you, my angel, that I finally understand those quotes about love._

 _Happy Mil'da-Lao'de, Starfire._

 _P.S. put on your favorite dress and meet me on the roof._

 _Love, Robin"_

Quietly squealing once again, Starfire quickly changed into her favorite evening gown, placed the rose on her bedside table, and made her way up to the roof.

When she opened the door to the top of the tower, she couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was a gorgeous candle-lit table with red rose petals surrounding its base; a sensual mood attacking her senses. What's more, there Robin also stood, looking absolutely stunning in his tuxedo and without his mask, blue eyes shining with elation and love, holding a bouquet of lavender and red roses.

"Oh, Richard! This is simply glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, Kor. These are for you." he said, handing her the flowers.

"Why, thank you." she said as she sniffed the flowers.

"Also, I have your present, but you will have to wait to see it." Starfire stated with a devilish smirk.

Robin raised an intrigued eyebrow, then smiled and led her to her seat. He sat her down and presented her with the _Rvylian_ where upon seeing it on the _Silve'ert_ , Starfire gasped and her eyes immediately began to water.

Seeing this, Robin gave her a concerned look, but before he could ask her what was wrong, she flew up and tackled him to the ground in a hug, littering his face with kisses. Robin laughed and gently grabbed her face, giving her a soft, heart-melting kiss.

When they broke apart, they just laid there, looking into the others' eyes and seeing their own emotions reflected in their partners: complete and utter bliss and unfaltering love.

"I love you so much Koriand'r, my Starfire."

"And I love you more than words can express Richard, my Robin."

Smiling, the couple finally stood up and after sharing another passionate kiss, settled down to eat their lovely meal under the dying light of the sun as it made its way to its resting place below the horizon.

 **I'm so sorry if some parts seem a little rushed, but honestly, they probably were. I wanted to get this up by Valentines, but at the moment, it is 12:42 AM on February 15, so** _ **technically**_ **, I'm a little late. But hey! This is the Pacific time zone, so… there's got to be at least** _ **one**_ **place on Earth that's still February 14, right? I might take this down and revise and shtuff, but I wanted it up for Valentines, and gosh darn it, it's going to be up for Valentines! (No matter the little amount of time left of it actually being the 14…) Also, I thought about putting in Star's gift in this one-shot which I may or may not eventually do, but I liked where this stopped, so I'm leaving it for now.**

 **Ok, so here we go:** **Milda** **is the goddess of love and freedom and is part of Lithuanian Mythology.** **Lada** **is the goddess of harmony, merriment, youth, love, and beauty and is part of Slavic Mythology.** **Yue-Lao** **is the god of love who binds two people together with an invisible red string and is part of Chinese Mythology.** **Prende** **is the goddess of love and is part of Albanian Folklore. I went on Wikipedia and chose the god/goddess who I liked because of what they are the god/goddess of. The name "** _ **Mil'da-Lao'de**_ " **is a combination of all four deities and credit goes to my best friend for coming up with the name.**

" **Geburtstag" is German for 'birthday', "Usuku Lokuzalwa" is Zulu for 'birthday', and "Zi De Nastere" is Romanian for 'birthday'. There are certainly a LOT of languages to choose from, so I picked these three because: 1- I happen to be learning German at the moment, 2- Richard John Grayson (the first Robin, the one in this fic, as well as the Teen Titans animated show) is of Romanian heritage (I am not 100% sure of this, but I am** _ **pretty**_ **sure that is true), so I threw that in there, and 3- I thought "Zulu" was fun to say as well as its translation for birthday. Again,** _ **Gelo'ziter**_ **is a combination of the three and I honestly can't remember who came up with that. I think it was my best friend, if not, it was me.**

 **Oh, the quote I used for the love poem I just found on Google images. Don't know who to credit really for that so… thanks Google?**

 **All other Tamaranean words that I used were either in the show, or came off the top of my head.**

 **Please note that I came up with Star's customs/traditions; if Tamaraneans do have specific practices for the ideas I mentioned in my story, I apologize for getting them incorrect.**

 **Ok, I think that covers everything. Thank you for reading my story! I hope you loved - or at least liked - it! If not, please** _ **kindly**_ **let me know what I can improve on to better my writing!**

 **X'hal, this is a really long author's note. Oops… lol.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Love, MS**


End file.
